


When Spirits Get Involved

by Lil



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil/pseuds/Lil
Summary: One year after the disbandment of Fairy Tail, Lucy brings everyone together. However she did not have an easy life, and all of them are changed. How will the new Fairy Tail deal with everyone’s changes? How will being brought back by force affect them?





	When Spirits Get Involved

Lucy looked at the stars. They were her source of comfort this past year. Her family since Fairy Tail disbanded. They trained with her. They fought together. They turned the Celestial Spirit world on its head for her. And now, a year after the disbandment of Fairy Tail, they finally found all of them. All the scattered fairies that longed for their home back. All of them stayed on the continent, except for master. She finally had the key that would enable her contact. That would enable her to see them again. She finally had the means to arrange a reunion. 

Carina, the keel, leads ships to land and just as she leads ships home she can lead people home. She was one of the keys necessary to bring her family together. 

Puppis, the stern, steers the ship. Navigates. He was the second key to reuniting the family. 

The third and final key to reunite them all, Vela the sails. To aid them with speed and their transport back home. (Especially for Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu)

She could finally call all three on the same day. She could finally call all three together, as one. She could finally call them as Argo Navis, the ship of Jason. The ship of adventure. The ship to bring them home. 

“Open the gate of the Ship, Argo Navis!” Three spirits appeared, Carina: a beautiful burn haired matronly woman, Puppis with his giant compass and ebony hair, and Vela tying their hands together with her rope, her sails extended behind them. the three together made up Argo Navis. They could be called separately, but they were strongest together. 

“Thank you miss Lucy for calling us. What may we do?” Three voices overlapped to make a strong chorus almost like the groaning of a ship.

“Bring the fairies home. Bring them back to Magnolia.” Her voice cracked from disuse. Her long blonde hair starting to weave around her from her magical energy. Although these three spirits were once one, they still drained her energy in three different directions for three different tasks. To lead, to steer, and to transport. 

“Yes miss” The three replied, slowly merging together, Vela covering her two companions in shade. Carina started humming, as threads from her dress unraveled, splitting till one connected to every mage’s guild mark. Puppis added his power to hers, turning the threads to have a metallic sheen as they extended through the streets. Vela’s sail spun above them, shielding their energy, shielding her two companions. 

Lucy smiled, even as her reserves were slowly drained. She finally reached them. Once Carina’s threads touch them, they would come home. She kneeled in exhaustion once her reserves fell to half capacity. As her magic ran out, the silver key of all three started glowing.

“Miss. I am unable to reach one. He is too far, or behind protections.” Carina’s voice was strained, as if she was overexerting herself. 

“Have you found everybody else?” Lucy was shaking, and her voice was no exception.

“Yes Miss” was the soft reply.

“Have you given them reason to come Puppis?”

“Yes Miss” croaked Puppis.

“Have you given them haste Vela?”

“Yes Miss” Breathed Vela.

“Close the gate of the Ship Argo Navis!” Lucy collapsed fully in her home in the ruins. She did it. She called them back. Her spirits gave her the chance to see them.


End file.
